Home Remedies
by psychicfiredemoness
Summary: Hiei is rendered temporarily blind after a mission. While he is resting at the temple he gets a midnight visit from a mysterious person. Hiei's POV. Hieix? One-shot, PWP more or less.


Psychicfiredemoness: Hehehe…I'm trying something new…and yet I'm so ashamed!

Hiei: You should be.

Yusuke: Yeah seriously, who knew you had it in you?

Psychic: Knew what exactly!?

Yusuke: Well…compared to your other stuff…

Psychic: …Shut up the both of you. I own nothing.

**Home Remedies **

The pain was immense. Although it was nothing compared to that of my implantation of the Jagan, it was still sheer agony. I dared not to show my extreme discomfort less my pride and dignity take a serious hit. I settled to gripping my face and lay doubled over as our assignment gave his final scream. I only wished I could have seen the bastard meet his end after forcing me into that pathetic state.

"Hiei!" I noticed the voice to be Yusuke's and I heard three pairs of feet running towards me. "What happened?" He couldn't seriously be asking such a stupid question.

"I got hit with that foul thing's venom," I hissed through clenched teeth. Speaking was more difficult than I had thought it would be. One of them reached over to pry my hand from my face. It must have been Kurama; the two dolts wouldn't have been as bold. "I'm fine," I snapped shoving the hand away with my own.

Despite my words I had to be helped through a portal leading to the old woman's some time later. It was truly a humiliating ordeal as I tumbled out of the portal hitting the wooden floor roughly and sprawling out on my stomach. All my eyes were burning now and I could feel myself sweating from the pain. Still, I managed to straighten myself as Kuwabara fell out. I only knew it was the oaf because of how loud he was, screaming about Yusuke having shoved him through the portal.

I began to guide myself along the walls towards any exit that would be provided to me. "Hiei?" I froze at the soft voice of my sister.

"Hn?" I asked turning to the voice. I couldn't tell if I was facing her or not.

"Are you alright?" I heard her padding towards me. I stiffened further when she gently touched my face, holding it and presumably examining it. She gave a small worried gasp. "You've been poisoned!"

"Can you heal him Yukina?" Kurama asked in the same direction of the two bickering humans I'd been trying to get away from.

"I don't know," she sounded unsure of herself, "I can't take the poison out myself, do you have anything that could help; an herb or plant?"

"I have a few things that can combat it, but he'll need to rest for a day or two," Kurama explained.

"What?" I growled angrily whipping my head in his direction. "You can't honestly expect-!"

He cut me off, something unusual for the fox. "If you don't rest and give yourself time to heal, you may lose your eyesight entirely, it was your Jagan that was most gravely damaged wasn't it?" he asked. I quieted, cursing his insight on the situation.

My humiliation grew and my temper thinned as the day dragged on. Much to my chagrin Kurama had applied some sort of annoying, stinging ointment over the upper half of my face and wrapped half my head in bandages. And due to my newfound handicap I had to be shepherded into my room by Yukina until dinner where I kept missing my mouth with my chopsticks. The two fools had continuously snickered under their breath; eventually the idiots burst out laughing. Ten minutes into the meal I left the table so that I didn't _kill _both of them and I was positive that I wouldn't have needed my sight to carry out the task. It took nearly thirty minutes to find my way to my room from the table and I now lay atop my futon, head turned towards the ceiling plotting several gruesome things that could befall Yusuke and Kuwabara as soon as I could see properly.

I heard the door open and close interrupting my thoughts. The lock clicked and I inclined my head in the direction of the noise; very soft steps were approaching, they weren't as graceful as Yukina's and I knew it couldn't have been her.

"What?" I growled. There was no answer and I felt my temper flare. I sat up. "What?" I repeated more harshly this time. Whoever it was, they still didn't answer. I couldn't sense them because of the damage to the Jagan having corrupted my entire system. A rather unfortunate thing the eye could be; it could bring unspeakable power to the right user but if harmed it could render them completely vulnerable. It wasn't a feeling I enjoyed in the least. My unease grew as the person drew nearer; I couldn't sense it but felt it none the less. I only realized how close they were when a hand was placed on my cheek and their thumb stroked my flesh lightly. I made to shove them off but my hand only collided with air and I felt an invisible knife stab at my pride. They gave a small giggle that sounded familiar, I couldn't quite place it but it sounded feminine.

Their laugh gave away their position and I made to push them away again. I unintentionally confirmed her gender as I pressed against something soft and rounded. I could feel a small flush rise in my face and I quickly took my hand back with a growl. The stupid girl, she could have at least moved so I didn't violate her.

Again there was silence. I felt small hands cup my face and soft lips press to mine gently. I wasn't keen on this, on a woman taking control of what happened in the bedroom, but my hesitation over groping her again kept me from violently pushing her away. One hand slipped away from my face and wandered cautiously under my shirt and over my chest. I didn't care about grabbing her anymore; I shoved her away, _hard_.

The sound of ripping fabric filled my ears as cool air hit my chest. I growled my annoyance at the woman, wherever she was. "Leave, you troublesome fool," I ordered. She was either very brave or stupider than even Kuwabara as I heard her scuffling closer again. Suddenly I found her face at my neck, nuzzling softly. It was a clear sign of submission and somehow soothed my rage if only a slight amount. Again her hands found my chest and traced over the muscles, though she seemed more cautious this time; I could feel her smile against my neck as I allowed her to do so. Her hands moved slowly downward and I remained wary of her, wary of the hands as they trailed even lower.

Before I could react properly one hand had quickly slipped to the hem of my pants and tugged them just enough for her to slip the other down them to firmly grasp me. I gave a loud, irritated growl and she squeezed me, though not tightly. If she had her hand down there the least she could do was pleasure me properly. She squeezed again, harder this time and I felt myself harden. I wanted to push her away, violently, though this would have been very detrimental to my well-being and had to endure her teasing as her free hand went about unfastening my pants. She pushed them down and tried to pull them off with her one hand. She let out a frustrated grunt finding it near impossible as I sat there, imagining the horrible things I would do to this woman when I regained my sight.

She put what felt like her palm on my chest and started to push against me. I didn't budge as she continued this and with an annoyed sound she hit me in the chest, hard. I growled in irritation and pain, the only thing keeping me from lashing out being her grip. She tried to push me (Or at least that's what I thought she was doing) once more and I still wouldn't comply to her. She delivered a sharp tug to my penis and I nearly yelped as it started to throb less from erection then from pain. She started to push on my chest again and to save myself from more sexual torment I lay on my back. She seemed to rip my pants from my legs after that, mercifully stroking me now rather than roughly tugging.

Her hands left me and I wondered if this meant she was finally done toying with me or if she was going to start some other vindictive action upon my body. My thoughts were cut off as something warm and wet enclosed over my member. My anger dissipated much too quickly as I realized just _what _she was doing. And it was wonderful.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped me a moment later, it was just too good. I started to toss only slightly, feeling a desperate need for release and I hoped at the back of my mind that she would finally leave after I ejaculated. If not she had better do something else damn good to me.

Her talented mouth suddenly, and prematurely, left me. Cold air hit my throbbing erection and I heard her sidle away towards the door. I growled loudly. I wasn't about to let her leave me like this, not when I was in this much need, not when she was the cause of my need.

I reached out blinding searching the direction I'd heard her go in. She couldn't have left the room; I'd have heard the door open and close. Two hands touched my face and I lunged on top of her feeling warm flesh under my own heated body. Was she naked? A quick rundown of her body told me yes, and that I needed to reposition myself over her. She shifted under me when I was positioned correctly, another bit of groping and I felt her legs had spread for me. Good girl, she was complying with my want.

My thrusts were forceful and bordered on violent, but I didn't care. After all her toying and teasing she had brought it all onto herself. She didn't seem to mind as she panted loudly, bucking up as though to enrage or entice me. I wasn't sure which it was, nor did I concern myself with it as I became rougher towards her. She let out a tiny cry; it couldn't have been in pain though, she wouldn't have wrapped her legs around me like that, or started moaning if she were in pain. Nor would her walls have clenched down so tightly upon me bringing me closer to my climax.

After several more moments I rolled off her and lay panting on the floor, finally satisfied after such a hellish night. She crawled over to me and draped an arm over my chest, pressing herself to my side. My lips curled upward in anger. What did she want now, couldn't she simply leave?

"Hiei," she breathed my name affectionately and kissed my cheek. I finally knew who it was, and I pulled her to me.

**End**

Psychic: It's finally over!

Hiei: (punches out Psychic)

Kurama: Now Hiei you shouldn't have done that.

Hiei: Shut up fox.

Yusuke: Please review, and by all means try to guess who just raped-

Hiei: I wasn't raped fool.


End file.
